lucy what ?
by endertrree
Summary: Lucy is betrayed by natsu as he cheats on Lucy with ... but is all as it seems


So I got my first two proper hates I was so happy well I know I'm not supposed to be happy I just find it funny how they express their opinion and oh yes I know my story's a *GASP* C-R-A-P-P-Y I know this is a shit story but I do this by going and writing then I post shitty chapters to get a feel for the story and get a plot out layer then I actually write it properly... But it's probably not that much better/span/p  
It was a beautiful day in foire. The sun shone brightly on the home of one Lucy heartifillia. But fate does not seem to shine as brightly.

Her day had started of horribly she had awoke to find a notice informing her that the price of renting had risen higher once again leading us to this moment.

"Gahh that lady raising the price, I just finished a mission with enough money to pay-" Lucy complained to plou. She stopped mid-rant and sighed dramatically. But noooooooooo she had to raise it higher why would she do that what does she need so much money for" Lucy shook her head as she arrived at the doors of the guild.

"Okay plou that's all I wanted to talk to you about for now I'll bring you back out once I get my mission" Lucy smiled as the little celestial spirit shook saluting and disappearing with a small plou.

"As she entered the guild she was meet surprisingly by silence. As she walked into the guild she was enveloped by the sombre feeling. Looking around she spotted her friends.

"Hi guys what's with the mood" Lucy said smiling noticing them turn to her in surprise .the looks of disdain began to lift but not before turning to guilt.

"Lucy I don't-" grey was cut of when Erza spoke.

" no she needs to know" Erza sighed "just look behind you it will tell you all you need" Lucy looked confused at this statement but turned around to see lisanna kissing someone.

"Lucy turned to face Erza " so lisanna's got a boyfriend" Lucy was still confused.

" look at who's she kissing" Lucy walked up to them to have a closer look to see slicked salmon pink hair and a scale like scarf. shock made Lucy fly to her knees and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. Lisanna was kissing natsu. Natsu was kissing back. Natsu who held her, comforted her, who protected her. Who confessed his love a month ago. Natsu who was loyal and loving. Her boyfriend betrayed her.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy's voice trailed of as natsu stopped his passionate kissing to look briefly at Lucy.

"Well well well looks like the replacement showed back up" Natsu said a sneer sat on his face twisting the once handsome face. lisanna moved out of natsu's way when he stood up.

"Aww boo whoo whoo what you gonna do cry?" Natsu said and kicked Lucy across the hall. Her guild mates were shocked frozen in place that natsu had dared to hurt his girlfriend or his ex as of when he came in with lisanna.

As Natsu moved to close the gap between him and Lucy and readied a fist to hit her a bright light shone in between them stood a girl. A girl around sixteen stood with black dragon wings with purple and green tribal markings on each spine. The girl herself had brown hair with purple and green streaks. Glowing emerald eyes and golden silted pupils two black claw marks across the left eye and a scar over the nose. she was covered in a black cloak seemingly leaking stars. She trailed up to Natsu grabbing his fist when he tried to grab her.

"The girls face held disgust and contempt at the man before her.

"You dare touch the celestial princes?" Gasps resound around the hall even Natsu paled. It was Lucy's favourite myth. A child chosen to protect the celestial spirit realm and its in habitants learning various magic such as celestial dragon slayer magic and celestial copy. Natsu shook and stepped backwards when he sensed the energy surrounding the mysterious feeling he thought it's like acnoligia.

"Natsu darling don't you won't to live at all" the girl sighed shaking her head.

"Let me introduce myse-" she started but was cut of when Natsu lunged at her. She grabbed his wrist and swung him round her and into the floor./

"Now as I was saying" she punctuated her sentence by stomping on natsu's back.

" I am changeling a creation of the celestial king to combat acnoligia and to guard the princess." She breathed in harshly.

"And you Natsu have pissed me of" she grabbed Natsu from his position on the floor twitching by his clothes

" you have technically challenged her to a duel by initiating contact with intent to harm she can easily take you but she has the right to call her champion" a smirk found its way on natsu's face.

"I can take on any of her champions" Natsu said with false bravado. Suddenly changling was right in his face.

"Even me?" She said grabbing Natsu by the neck.

"Suddenly power seemed to burst from Lucy shinning a dazzling gold when the light faded she was coated in black amour with a changing picture of space across it and a sword shaped like a skeleton key made from crystallised star cores and a whip made of (space) dust.

"AWWW princess you woke up and your looking hot!" Exclaimed changeling.

"You certainly didn't change" Lucy said shaking her head. Before glancing at Natsu.

"I'll take it from here" changeling threw Natsu at Lucy's seemed to shake himself awake

"Wha-" Lucy's fist made him plough threw the ground and leave a suitable sized trench.

"Lucy stepped back and flicked her hand her guild Mark disappearing and in its place a yellow star surrounded by three yellow rings.

" my time is up on this realm for now because of you Natsu, remember this as the day you drove me out because I am never coming back I place my alliance back to celestial Angels ." Lucy turned to Natsu and stomping on his nuts making a sickening pop ring out. Before summoning a portable ad disappearing into it changeling followed but stopped at Natsu stomping on him as well geting another POP !

Changeling smirked "hope you don't see us again fairy's" and disappeared into the shrinking portal.

And the collected voice of guild mates rang out

"FUCK"


End file.
